1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a balance correction device that corrects balance of a rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a balance correction device, there is a device that corrects imbalance of a rotor in such a manner that: an imbalance amount and an imbalance correction position of a rotor are measured; the imbalance correction position of the rotor is irradiated with a laser beam in a state where the rotor is rotated; and a weight at the imbalance correction position is removed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-112514 (JP 2011-112514 A)).
In the balance correction of the rotor, the balance correction may be performed on the rotor as a single body before the balance correction is performed in an assembled state of the rotor. In this case, a single-body balance correction range (a weight removal range) of the rotor as a single body may overlap with an assembly balance correction range in the assembled state of the rotor. In a case where a weight is to be removed to correct assembly balance in a state where the balance correction ranges overlap each other, an indicated value of a weight removal amount may deviate from an actual weight removal amount because a weight of an assembly balance correction part has been already removed by single-body balance correction.